Burn
by Queen B. Rose
Summary: Not everything is bliss, sometimes you have to let relationships burn...


_**I guess this could be considered a sequel to satisfied... but back with another KND/Hamilton fic**_

_**Short and sweet, hope you like it. Based of the song Burn or 1st Burn**_

_**I don't own either KND or Hamiltion**_

* * *

_**After a couple years of marriage between Hoagie and Cree, followed a scandalous incident… **_

"I can't believe something like this happened… _again_… how I could be so stupid…! I thought after Maurice I'd be aware of any betrayal that could/would happen. Hoagie….. You _really_ didn't seem the type; yes, the occasional flirt, but who doesn't, at least a little… right?" **She laughs a dry chuckle **

"I… I… caught you cheating on me…some friends of mine showed me your drunken texts to your so-called buddies…They told me the whole story, but you… you have yet to deny it, so I have to _assume_ it's true…" **Hoagie looks about sheepishly**

"To think… I saved every letter, every text message you sent me… From the moment I saw you, I knew you'd be mine. Though I guess it was bit a bold… you said you were mine. I truly thought you were mine… How could I not, you gave me no other reason to believe otherwise. I was so happy…nothing could go wrong in my eyes…. But, of course I was mistaken, as the world came crashing down before me. I don't know what to think. I talked to my sister, Abigail, and after I told her what you've done…"** She shook her head**

"Well, she did say to be careful with you. That you were too much of a charmer… I should have listened… what a fool I've been. She knew way before I did, and to think I thought she was after you… But this isn't about her, it's about you and how much you **FUCKED** up."** She looks at him menacingly**

"Aww come on Cree, I said I was sorry… it meant nothing, I was so stressed out…. I really mean it, she means nothing to me. Nigel means more to me then she does, believe me… can't we talk th…." **He walks toward her trying to explain**

"Don't..!" She yells "I don't… I don't trust you…" **She quivers**

"I… can't trust you... There is so much I don't understand…. Why? WHY! Did you do this, if you wanted company, I would have been there for you! Me and Abby told you were going away for the weekend to our father's lake house, we've could have spent time together. It would have been relaxing…. I don't understand…" **She cried**

** _Again, he tried coming to her…_ "**

Don't...Come any closer, I…. I don't know what I'd do to you…" **She reasoned**

**_He stood there conflicted on what he should do. In one instance he wanted to embrace her, but in the other he knows he should let her have her space to vent. He stood on the other side of their bedroom contemplating on what to do. She stood there with her phone looking over his messages. She decided to delete all the messages from her so-called husband. Picking up a pile of papers, pulling out the trash bin, dumped them inside. Rummaging through here desk, she found some matches. Pulling a single match out, she struck it… for a second, she watched the flame as if contemplating her actions and with a flick, she tossed it inside along with the discarded letters. She continued to stand there, watching the flames eating away bit by bit, the memories of her fleeting love. All the while she stood there, hugging herself tightly._**

"Please… Cree…"

**_Raising a hand to stop him mid-sentence…_ **

"It all makes sense now… I've always seen women around you, every single one fell for your charm. I didn't confront you about it because, I believed you wouldn't stray. I'm guessing one finally got her hooks into you and you didn't fight her off."** She turns toward him with a glare**

**Scoffing** "You think I wouldn't notice? Huh? Not only are there rumors… but I… I see how you look at my sister whenever she's around. **DON'T** you** DARE** deny it… I'm not naïve, Hoagie… I chose not to see _that_, because it was Abby. My own **FUCKING** sister… have you no shame?! … I want you gone… get your stuff and go… most of your stuff is packed over there in the box on the left. Anything else, get it your damn self. I'm trough with you…"

"Cree… babe… think about the kids… What this would do to them, to us."

"CHILDREN?! You want _me_ to think about them? Shouldn't you have been thinking about them, when you went out and did your dirt?"** She yelled**

"No no no no… buddy you are the one who will have to explain to them why we are no longer together. That is on you, the pain and embarrassment you put me through. Why daddy no longer stays here, or where's daddy at. Those are things you will have to tell your kids, about how badly you messed up. I thought we meant the world to you." **She exclaimed**

"Honey you do, both the kids and..."

"Ha…then why did you stick your dick in the first hole that offered it? That doesn't seem like a man who cares about his family… just some selfish jerk, who wanted to get his rocks off." **She spat**

"I can't believe anything you say to me. I'm done trusting you, anything you say to me now will be a lie. Whether it's true or not… I don't know what to believe." **She stood there a while longer**

"I will remove myself from your life, we will work out visitation with the kids. But I want nothing more to do with you, by the time I get off shift tonight I want you moved out. You threw whatever we had or could have become away… heh you thought you were mine… Don't ever think you belong to me… because clearly I didn't belong to you… ever…"

** _She walked out, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Racing down the stairs, she jumped into her car. There she fell apart, letting her hard demeanor fade away as she sobbed. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, she read it… reading it over and over, the first letter he ever sent her. Eventually she would let that one burn, even though it wasn't the first to do so…_**

* * *

**_Hope y'all enjoyed_**


End file.
